Delirium tremens
by Nemo Robin
Summary: Yaoi AcSan ADVRTNCIA:LEMMON A un hombre se le conquista por el estómago... y esta vez Sanji ha creado el postre por excelencia. ¿Arriesgarse o seguir como si nada? Dedicado a Hime chan de Pirateking


Delirium tremens.

_Dedicado a Hime-chan… Larga vida al yaoi. Aquí está tu encargo XDD _

_Me salió lo pervertido en este fic (Nemo se sonroja) pero disfrute mucho haciéndolo ^^ Es mi primer lemmon yaoi (wiiii *-*) espero que te guste nee?_

**_Advertencia!!!: _**_continene Lemmon!!! _

**N/A:** el delirium tremens es un síndrome de abstinencia alcohólica que se manifiesta con temblores acompañados de alucinaciones XD pero el alcohol nada que ver con este fic (mis disculpas a Zoro jajaja). Se llama delirium tremens por un postre que creara nuestro cocinero rubio, y tomando lo que significa literalmente delirium tremens: delirio tremendo… ya verán por qué.

PD (¿?): mi primer fic yaoi de one piece… y también el primero que no es protagonizado por ZoRo o LuNa, sino por Sanji (¿¿¿será esto el fin del mundo??? Jajaja)

Era un día aburrido entre los aburridos. La tripulación de los Mugiwara definitivamente no estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos. Y es que cuando hay algún cambio de rutina, por muy pequeño que sea, uno no deja de darse cuenta de que falta algo, sobre todo si ese algo es algo que forma parte de esos pequeños detalles que le dan sabor a la vida.

El cambio era precisamente Sanji. Llevaba una semana distante del resto, incluso de Nami y Robin. El propio Zoro admitía para sus adentros que lo extrañaba bailoteando como idiota por toda la cubierta mientras elogiaba a sus nakama femeninas. Era como si de repente Sanji hubiera perdido el interés en conquistar a las chicas. Algo difícil de concebir y más aún de creer.

En esos días, Sanji era el primero en levantarse y el último en irse a acostar. Y el aroma proveniente de la cocina siempre era más delicioso que el del día anterior, aunque los platillos que les servía seguían siendo los mismos de siempre. De vez en cuando aparecía aún para llevarles alguna bebida o un refrigerio, pero no duraba ni cinco minutos y volvía a encerrarse en la cocina. Y cuando se reunían a comer, Sanji permanecía abstraído, como si mantuviera un eterno diálogo consigo mismo, sobresaltándose cuando alguien tenía que recurrir a gritar su nombre para que le prestara atención. Y tan pronto como todos terminaban de comer, una sonrisa discreta aparecía en su rostro. Una sonrisa distinta a las otras: la sonrisa de quien por fin se sabe a solas con un placer secreto.

Robin había usado su akuma no mi para espiar un poco, pero no encontró nada particular, Sanji simplemente cocinaba y hacía anotaciones en un libro.

-Lo más probable es que esté creando algo nuevo y no quiera decirnos de que se trata hasta tenerlo terminado-le comentó una tarde a Nami, luego de que la pelirroja mencionara el extraño comportamiento de Sanji. Nami batió palmas encantada. Sabía, como toda la tripulación, que todo lo que Sanji cocinaba era excelente, y la idea de probar algo nuevo (creado por el mejor cocinero que había conocido nunca) era tentador incluso para alguien que no tuviera el síndrome "siempre-tengo-hambre" de Luffy. Los días continuaron pasando, y avisados por las chicas, ya todos sabían que Sanji estaba creando un nuevo platillo, por lo cual le daban todo el espacio y tiempo que necesitara, ansiosos por ver con que los sorprendería ahora el rubio.

Por suerte, como para equilibrar el exceso de monotonía que reinaba en sus vidas, un día apareció alguien que llevaban tiempo sin ver… y a quien algunos aún no conocían.

-¡Ace! –exclamó Luffy tan pronto como lo descubrió a un lado del Sunny.

-Hola hermanito –saludó con esa sonrisa tan suya. En menos de cinco minutos, Ace ya estaba a bordo demostrando nuevamente su habilidad para integrarse en el grupo pese a que había nuevos integrantes.

Seguía siendo sorprendente que dos personas como él y Luffy, tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez fueran hermanos.

-Yohohoho tu hermano es muy simpático Luffy kun –comentó Brook luego de que Ace tuviera una reacción similar a la de Luffy al verlo por primera vez. Aunque Ace, más prudente que Luffy, no le cuestionó sobre sus capacidades fisiológicas(si podía cagar o no). Franky declaró que la akuma de Ace era algo SUPER!!! ya que aunque el también podía lanzar fuego, Ace no necesitaba cola para hacerlo. Estaban a mitad de la plática cuando la naturaleza narcoléptica de Ace salió a flote… y se quedó dormido parado.

Eso logró arrancarle una risita divertida a Robin, que provocó que Zoro prestara más atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Tu hermano es encantador –elogió Robin mientras sonreía. Algo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Zoro.

-Y tiene más modales que el baka de Luffy… ojalá Luffy aprenda algo mientras Ace esté aquí, pero a veces pienso que ya es caso perdido-bromeó Nami. Justo en ese momento apareció Sanji para avisarles que la comida estaba lista. Y por primera vez en muchos días, el Sanji de antes apareció, ya que sonrió al ver nuevamente a Ace.

**

-Itadakimasu –dijo Ace antes de comenzar a comer. – Tu comida sigue siendo tan deliciosa como la recordaba Sanji –elogió mientras posaba su mirada en la de Sanji.

-¿Eh? Ah sí… gracias –Sanji se sonrojo, seguía ensimismado, ya estaba a punto de terminar el que sería su mayor éxito culinario. La comida transcurrió como siempre, aunque Robin ya había notado que Zoro se ponía celoso cuando le dirigía la palabra a Ace, y estaba encantada de la vida. Nami y Usopp intentaban convencer a Luffy de que debía comportarse, pero cuando este sonreía abiertamente declarando que Ace lo conocía mejor que nadie y no se molestaría si le robaba comida, así que ambos dejaron el tema por la paz, incluso Nami no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Una vez que terminaron, todos salieron de la cocina. Sanji comenzó a recoger los trastes mientras silbaba sake no binks hasta que su mirada, viendo hacia abajo, distinguió un par de botas. Unas botas que reconoció de inmediato. Levantó la vista siguiendo a lo largo de ese cuerpo bien formado hasta llegar al rostro cínico y fascinante de Ace, quien seguía ahí sentado, mirándolo con expresión divertida y una sonrisa algo… ¿Coqueta? Sanji parpadeó intentando borrar eso de su mente ¿Ace coqueteándole? ¿En que estaba pensando?

-¿Ocurre algo Ace? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo más? –preguntó amablemente, moría por seguir con su receta pero un cocinero no le rehúsa la comida a nadie, y como Luffy le había robado comida a Ace posiblemente este aun tuviera hambre. Sin embargo Ace negó con la cabeza.

-No, todo estuvo delicioso Sanji, gracias por alimentarme. –Sanji se quedó sin aliento… había olvidado que Ace era bastante caballeroso. Se quedaron en silencio, Sanji devanándose los sesos preguntándose qué quería Ace. Finalmente Ace se levantó y se paró frente a él.

-Permíteme ayudarte –pidió gentilmente, antes de colocar sus manos sobre las suyas para quitarle los platos que había juntado. Sanji quedó descolocado nuevamente. El roce de las manos de Ace, aunado a la sonrisa de este comenzaban a ponerle nervioso. Para cuando reaccionó Ace ya estaba frente al fregadero enjuagando los platos antes de enjabonarlos.

-Ace, deja, ya los lavo yo… -otro detalle que había olvidado… hacía ya tanto tiempo… cuando Vivi aun navegaba con ellos rumbo a Arabasta, y había conocido a Ace por primera vez, él también se había ofrecido espontáneamente a lavar los trastes. Y al igual que en aquella ocasión, se negó a dejar que Sanji lo hiciera. El rubio suspiró. No había remedio… Ace era tan necio como Luffy, y discutir con él era tiempo perdido. Titubeó un poco antes de decidirse a seguir con su receta, pero finalmente sacó lo que ya tenía preparado y se dispuso a mezclar, cortar, incorporar… y tomar notas. Entretanto Ace ya había terminado de lavar trastes y lo observaba con mal disimulado interés. Metido como estaba en lo suyo, Sanji se había olvidado de su presencia hasta que sintió el aliento de Ace sobre su oído.

-¿Es un nuevo postre?-preguntó, indicándole a Sanji que estaba observando por encima de su hombro lo que hacía. "Como siga así…" pensó Sanji… Ace estaba demasiado cerca.

-Sí, será el mejor postre jamás creado –respondió Sanji con una expresión de orgullo infantil en su rostro soñador. Un rostro que solo ponía cuando hablaba del All Blue, y que ahora Ace había tenido la suerte de conocer. "Una expresión que lo hace sumamente adorable" pensó el pelinegro. Al ver que Ace no respondía, Sanji volteó y percibió un brillo peculiar en su mirada, que él interpreto como que Ace quería probar el postre. "De todos modos necesitó la opinión de alguien antes de culminarlo…" se dijo a sí mismo y le ofreció un poco a Ace. Era lo más delicioso que Ace pudiera haberse imaginado nunca, y así se lo dijo a Sanji, logrando que el rubio sonriera satisfecho con el resultado.

-Aún no está terminado… intentaré terminarlo antes de que te vayas –declaró Sanji, dando por sentado que Ace solo iba de paso. Sorprendido con la guardia baja, Ace no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor ante esas palabras. ¿Cómo decirle a Sanji que no tenía pensado irse… aún?

-Descuida, estaré aquí por algún tiempo… y prometo no irme hasta que lo hayas terminado – una parte de la verdad… el que se fuera o se quedara dependía en gran medida de Sanji.

//flashback//

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Ace había encontrado a Kurohige (hdp) y lo había derrotado (Así es maldito Oda, Nemo san no es tan cruel como tu ¬¬ XD). Había vuelto al lado de su padre, Shirohige, y si bien aparentemente Ace seguía siendo el mismo, Shirohige sabía que había algo que lo afligía. Fue por eso que lo mando llamar.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo, hijo? Desde que volviste te he notado algo nostálgico…-Ace se sonrojó. Luego comenzó a narrarle todo. Como se había encontrado con Luffy, y sobre los nakama que éste había conseguido. Pero aunque habló a grandes rasgos de todos, era evidente que su nostalgia se debía a una persona en exclusivo.

-Es un poco tonto… pero desde que probé su comida… no he dejado de pensar en volver a probarla. Y tampoco puedo dejar en pensar en él… -bajo la vista algo apenado, y luego la volvió a alzar cuando una sonora carcajada de su padre resonó en el lugar.

-Comprendo… bueno, no estarás satisfecho contigo mismo hasta que lo veas de nuevo ¿no? Ve y descubre tu destino…

//fin del flashback//

"Y ahora estoy aquí intentando descubrir cómo te lo diré" pensó Ace mientras continuaba observando a Sanji. No era solo el empeño que ponía en cocinar lo que cautivaba a Ace, también le atraía ese ceño fruncido cuando estaba ocupado o concentrado, como sus manos se movían hábilmente y ese aroma a tabaco y especias tan propio del rubio. El cuerpo que a primera vista parecía demasiado refinado como para considerarlo fuerte, pero que aún así estaba bastante bien formado.

-Estaré aquí toda la tarde-explicó Sanji sacando a Ace de sus cavilaciones-tal vez te aburras…-y no lo culparía. Generalmente el único que podría vivírsela en la cocina sería Luffy, siempre y cuando le diera de comer. Fue por eso que le sorprendió la respuesta de Ace:

-Descuida… es agradable estar en tu cocina, y si no te molesta mi presencia…-Sanji se volteó para disimular los nervios… en realidad que Ace era bastante peculiar…

-No me molesta, me hará bien un poco de compañía….

**

A partir de ese día era común que Ace pasara las tardes en la cocina, siendo el único que probaba los avances del postre de Sanji. Y Sanji no dejaba de apreciar día a día la compañía de Ace, era como si desde siempre Ace hubiera estado ahí para probar su comida. Y aunque no lo admitiría, había noches en las que se descubría a sí mismo sin poder dormir, con la vista fija en un profundamente dormido Ace. Cuando esto ocurría Sanji sentía una oleada de pánico ¿Qué pensarían sus chicas de que él se sintiera atraído por un hombre? Bueno… no era cualquier hombre… y peor aún, era el hermano de Luffy ¿Qué pensaría Luffy de eso? ¿Y el resto de la tripulación? Pero era algo que sencillamente no podía evitar, la sonrisa de Ace tenía algo particular: era seductora, cínica y cálida al mismo tiempo. Y había momentos en los que parecía que Ace quería decirle algo más, pero siempre se contenía, y a veces Sanji podía percibir cierta tristeza en el aire.

Finalmente el día en el que Sanji le daría a probar su postre a toda la tripulación llegó, y si bien moría por ver sus expresiones, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Ace "Me iré hasta que lo hayas terminado". Después de eso… Ace ¿realmente se iría? Resultaba raro pensar en eso cuando ya se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia…

-Oi Sanji, esto está delicioso…-increíble…Luffy había dado una probada al postre y en vez de zampárselo como acostumbraba se había quedado saboreándolo. Algo nuevo que ver… a los comentarios de Luffy se unieron los elogios de los demás, incluidos un SUPER por parte Franky, un chiste del tipo "Es tan delicioso que podría morir, aunque claro, yo ya estoy muerto" de parte de Brook y un "No está nada mal, maldito ero kuku" por parte de Zoro. Ace observaba todo en silencio. El había probado el postre el día anterior y ya le había dicho su opinión a Sanji. Ahora solo se dedicaba a paladear el postre nuevamente… su partida tal vez estaba cerca, no había conseguido decirle nada a Sanji.

-¿Cómo se llamará este postre, Sanji kun?-quiso saber Nami.

-Ah mi preciosa Nami san, este es el "Delirium tremens"

-Un nombre muy apropiado-aprobó Robin. Y es que el postre era el postre por excelencia: era ácido y dulce, blando y crujiente, helado y tibio, y lo más importante, la combinación de sabores producía un estallido de placer con solo sentirlo recorrer tu boca, provocando algo parecido al delirio. Todos repitieron postre esa noche, y una vez que terminaron fueron saliendo por grupos.

Sanji y Ace quedaron solos en la cocina. Ace había fingido dormirse, algo que no sorprendía a nadie, y usaba eso de pretexto para permanecer en la cocina. Sin embargo, una vez a solas abrió los ojos y bostezó sonoramente mientras estiraba los brazos. Sanji volteó a verlo sorprendido y luego sonrió, aunque ambos sabían lo que significaba que el postre hubiera sido terminado. Una posible despedida. Ace sonrió para no demostrar cuanto le afectaba esa despedida.

-Te fue bastante bien...-Sanji también sonrió mientras encendía un cigarro. Luego quedaron en silencio. Finalmente Sanji no pudo evitar el preguntar:

-Entonces… ¿Te irás?- hubo un no sé qué de indefinida tristeza, que logró que el corazón de Ace diera un salto. ¿Debía arriesgarse o no? Sanji se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos. Ace hizo ademán de ayudarlo pero Sanji no lo dejó. Ahora que la partida de Ace estaba cerca, necesitaba distraerse con algo. Además, lavar los platos le permitía permanecer de espaldas a Ace sin que esa precaución se viera forzada. Sanji empezó a enjabonar trastes. Realmente quería agradecerle a Ace todo, esos momentos que había estado con él en la cocina, su compañía y su ayuda, su sonrisa… pero la voz de Sanji se negaba a salir.

Entonces, sin que él lo oyera levantarse ni nada, Ace se acercó a él por detrás. Ace no era un hombre cobarde, temía que Sanji lo rechazara pero prefería eso a seguir adelante sin saber qué opinaba Sanji de él.

-Sanji… -llamó suavemente, mientras deslizaba sus brazos por el pecho de Sanji para abrazarlo. El rostro de Ace había quedado sobre el hombro de Sanji, y su cálido aliento jugueteó agitando un mechón rubio cercano al oído del cocinero. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Sanji al sentir a Ace tan cerca de sí, y sin darse cuenta soltó el plato que sostenía en esos momentos. El plato cayó hasta el fondo del fregadero quebrándose en mil pedazos. Pero a Sanji eso no le importó. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando podía sentir el fuerte latir del corazón de Ace directo contra su espalda? Sanji logró girar dentro de los brazos de Ace y quedó de frente a él. La mirada de Ace volvió a sorprenderlo, era anhelante, cariñosa y tierna. Y Sanji entendió todo, todos los gestos de Ace, las sonrisas que creyó malinterpretar, sus miradas, todo encajaba. Ace no había llegado al Sunny por casualidad. Y si bien Ace aún no le declaraba lo que sentía por él, podía verlo claramente escrito en sus ojos. Y había también miedo, miedo a ser rechazado, y temor a perderlo incluso antes de haberlo tenido.

Sanji inspiró violentamente. Se sentía abrumado. Se había pasado la vida buscando a la mujer perfecta, y ahora tenía frente a él a un hombre que había logrado provocar lo que ninguna exuberante mujer había logrado. Le tomó un segundo decidirse, después de todo, no tenía sentido fingir más. Aceptaría lo que sentía y correría el riesgo. Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho bien formado de Ace y luego las deslizó suavemente hacia el cuello de Ace, para acercarlo más contra sí. Las manos de Sanji aún estaban húmedas, pero eso no era algo que le molestara a Ace. El pelinegro, feliz de saberse correspondido sonrió, logrando que esa sonrisa terminara por derretir a Sanji. Acto seguido Ace acercó sus labios a los de Sanji y lo besó suavemente. El roce de sus labios era pausado, sensual, y tierno en exceso. Sin embargo, el beso no tardó en volverse desesperado. Sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse y poco a poco el Oxígeno fue volviéndose necesario para ambos, debido a lo cual se separaron. Aún así, Ace dejó que sus labios siguieran recorriendo ese rostro que tanto amaba. Sanji se dejó hacer, si bien sus piernas, tan fuertes en la batalla, parecían hechas de gelatina en ese momento. Se recargó contra el fregadero mientras Ace atrapaba su oreja entre sus labios, mordiendo su lóbulo. Sanji gimió en voz baja. Ciertamente el lóbulo era uno de sus puntos débiles. Sin embargo, a pesar de que era un interesante descubrimiento, Ace prefería seguir explorando la piel de Sanji, ir descubriendo más lugares interesantes, así que trasladó sus besos hacia el cuello del rubio. Sin embargo el sombrero de Ace estorbaba un poco, así que se separó de Sanji para quitárselo. Y fue cuando decidió que no solo el sombrero estorbaba. Una sonrisa sugerente bailoteó en sus ojos mientras llevaba sus manos hacia los botones de la camisa de Sanji. ¡Eran muchos botones! Ace requirió de todo su autodominio para no arrancarle la camisa. Finalmente su paciencia tuvo una recompensa, y la camisa de Sanji quedó a un lado. Ace se quedó sin aliento. ¿Quién decía que Sanji solo entrenaba sus piernas? Su torso estaba bastante bien formado, y aunque las mangas largas de sus camisas o los sacos que siempre usaba escondían sus brazos, había fuerza en ellos. El rubio era sencillamente exquisito, y la mirada de Ace se lo hizo saber.

Sanji se sonrojó un poco, ahora se encontraba sin camisa… bueno, Ace tampoco llevaba una, pero comenzaba a preguntarse hasta donde llegarían, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que al ver la mirada que le dirigió Ace perdió el control y decidió continuar con todo donde lo habían dejado. Sanji fue quien besó a Ace esta vez, algo que por otro lado, no le molestaba a Ace. Sin embargo la situación no podía continuar así por mucho tiempo, ya que ahora que Sanji tampoco llevaba camisa, alcanzaba a sentir el calor de la piel de Ace más fuerte que antes, y las caricias de este sobre la espalda del rubio eran más directas. Una de estas caricias se deslizó juguetonamente hasta el bien formado trasero de Sanji, el cual dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Ace ahí. Ese respingo solo logró poner de manifiesto lo que empezaba a ocurrir en la parte de debajo de su anatomía, pues al pegarse más contra Ace, fue notorio que un travieso bulto comenzaba a formarse bajo el pantalón de Sanji.

Ace estaba en el séptimo cielo, al sentir la erección de Sanji comenzó a sentir como su propio miembro comenzaba a reaccionar. Inicialmente no tenía pensado llegar tan lejos, pero llegados a este punto… después de todo la cocina era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para consumar lo que habían iniciado. Dejó que sus manos rodearan la cadera de Sanji hasta llegar a su cinturón, y luego de forcejear un poco con la hebilla, el cinturón terminó haciéndole compañía a la camisa del rubio. Sanji sabía lo que Ace tenía en mente, y decidió colaborar. Más ágil que él, logró desabrochar el cinturón del pelinegro. Ace sonrió para sus adentros. Sanji estaba sonrojado pero decidido a seguir adelante. Eso era suficiente para desarmar a Ace. Capturó los labios de Sanji y le dio un beso fugaz, breve, pero capaz de terminar de acelerarle el pulso al rubio. La mesa estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, así que Ace, tomando el control de la situación nuevamente, enlazó sus manos detrás de las caderas del rubio estrechó a Sanji contra sí mientras retrocedía hacia la mesa. Llegados hasta ahí, Ace tomó a Sanji y lo puso de espaldas a la mesa, luego lentamente desabrochó el pantalón de Sanji y finalmente se deshizo de los calzones de este. Sanji por su parte, se encargó de quitarle las molestas bermudas. Ace observó su obra con satisfacción. Ahora Sanji estaba completamente desnudo a excepción de los zapatos, y completamente a merced de Ace. Saboreó su triunfo mientras acercaba sus labios al cuello de Sanji nuevamente. Quería llenarse de ese aroma. Sanji estaba extasiado, el cuerpo de Ace era perfecto. Y el hecho de que ese cuerpo le perteneciera era perturbadoramente irresistible. Dejó que Ace se encargara de su cuello mientras gemía placenteramente, pero sin perder el tiempo, y dando muestras de que no era del todo pasivo, su mano arrancó la ropa interior de Ace. Y arrancar no es en sentido figurado.

Ace sonrió excitado por el gesto brusco por parte de Sanji. Ahora ningún impertinente trozo de tela se interponía entre ellos. Al mismo tiempo, su mano derecha se dirigió hacia el miembro del rubio. Al tacto de Ace, el miembro de Sanji no se hizo del rogar. Sanji gimió con más fuerza que antes. Ace simplemente lograba mantenerlo al límite con cada movimiento que realizaba. Ace lo sabía, y decidió aprovechar la situación al máximo. Su mano se movía rítmicamente arriba y abajo, logrando que el miembro de Sanji se endureciera cada vez más.

Repentinamente Ace se detuvó, y al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano retiró sus labios del cuello del rubio. Sanji abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado debido al placer de sentir los dientes de Ace mordisqueando su clavícula, y si bien no pudo ver a Ace, no tardó en sentirlo cuando una lengua traviesa comenzó a recorrer el mismo camino que minutos antes había recorrido la mano de Ace. Tomado con la guardia baja, Sanji esta vez no pudo reprimir un grito, y si bien Ace no se limitó solo a lamer su miembro, Sanji tuvo que morderse los labios para no despertar a los demás, pero incapaz de pedirle a Ace que parara, apretó la cabeza del pelinegro contra su miembro, pidiéndole que continuara. Ace había introducido el miembro de Sanji en su boca, y jugueteaba con él recorriéndolo con su lengua y dándole pequeños mordiscos. Sanji comenzó a venirse, pero Ace no tenía en mente permitírselo. Con delicadeza, sacó el miembro de Sanji de su boca, y estaba decidido a ponerse en pie cuando Sanji, haciendo uso de su fuerza, lo obligó a sentarse en el suelo. El rubio quedó encima de Ace, su peso apenas un par de kilos más ligero que el del pelinegro.

-No está bien que solo yo me divierta, Ace-advirtió Sanji con la voz entrecortada, antes de besar con impetú al pelinegro. La lengua de Sanji batalló furiosamente contra la de Ace, con tal fuerza que Ace cayó de espaldas y quedó sobre sus codos para evitar quedar totalmente acostado. Luego de darle una pequeña mordida, Sanji se separó de golpe y se deslizó hacia el miembro de Ace.

–También yo quiero jugar un poco –espetó mientras tomaba el miembro de Ace y comenzaba a frotarlo. Fue el turno del pelinegro para gemir roncamente. Sanji era realmente hábil con las manos. Y en menos de cinco minutos quedó demostrado que también era hábil con la boca, ya que la lengua de Sanji estaba entretenida en recorrer cada centímetro del miembro de Ace. Cuando el miembro de este se endureció, Sanji sonrió y comenzó a succionar, logrando que Ace se viniera en su boca.

El orgasmo de Ace fue delicioso, pero no tenía pensado que todo terminara ahí. Una vez que pudo controlar un poco su respiración, Ace se apresuró a intercambiar de lugar con Sanji, quedando esta vez encima de él. Sanji se recostó sin protestar, a decir verdad su cuerpo pedía a gritos que Ace se apresurara. Sin embargo, el pelinegro decidió tomárselo con calma. Levantó el miembro erecto de Sanji con una mano, abriéndose espacio para operar. El rubio abrió las piernas, en espera de sentir el miembro o los dedos de Ace abriéndose paso. Sin embargo, lo que penetró fue algo más placentero. Al parecer a Ace le encantaba saborear las cosas, ya que fue su lengua la que entró de lleno en ese lugar. Los lengüetazos eran húmedos y cálidos, y claro, electrizantes. Poco a poco Sanji comenzó a sentirse lo suficientemente relajado como para ser penetrado, y así se lo hizo saber a Ace llevando sus manos hacia los cabellos de este y haciendo presión para que la lengua penetrara más.

Ace salió de él y lo miró a los ojos, pidiéndole su consentimiento. Sanji asintió en silencio y el pelinegro volvió a acomodarse sobre él. Los labios de Ace se posaron sobre los de Sanji, con la misma dulzura del primer beso, entretanto Ace introdujo su miembro en Sanji. Sanji gimió excitado, el roce del miembro de Ace deslizándose entre sus piernas era suficiente para llevarlo al éxtasis. Ace se deslizó suavemente al principio, pero Sanji, deseoso de alcanzar el clímax, le pidió con voz ronca que incrementara el ritmo.

-Provocame un delirium tremens – dijo en voz baja y Ace, completamente excitado, se dejó llevar. Las embestidas eran cada vez más y más violentas, y Sanji nuevamente cerró los ojos al sentir el placer estallar dentro de su estómago y dispersándose por todo su cuerpo. El miembro erecto a más no poder de Ace había llegado a lo más profundo que era capaz, y sin tiempo a salirse, Ace se vacío nuevamente dentro de Sanji.

El rubio finalmente abrió los ojos. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor, pero había valido la pena. Exhausto, Ace se salió de Sanji y se recostó contra la mesa. Su mano se posó sobre la de Sanji y la apretó con fuerza. El rubio estaba algo adolorido a consecuencia de las embestidas, pero aún así se incorporó y se sentó junto a Ace. El pelinegro deslizó su brazo sobre los hombros del cocinero y lo estrecho contra sí, quedándose en silencio recuperando el aliento. Ya era bastante entrada la noche. Finalmente Ace rompió el silencio.

-No podía irme sin que lo supieras…

-Ha valido la pena ¿no?-preguntó divertido Sanji. Ace sonrió de esa forma tan suya y luego volvió a besarlo. El beso comenzaba a hacerse apasionado nuevamente, pero Ace se separó de él. Tampoco quería terminarse a Sanji en una sola noche. -¿Y desde cuando? –preguntó Sanji al cabo de un rato. ¿Desde cuándo Ace se había enamorado de él? el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-¿Has oído que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago? Supongo que desde entonces… no podía dejar de pensar en ti y tu comida…-Sanji se sonrojó.

-¿Desde ese entonces? –no había más que agregar. Ambos entendían a la perfección la situación. Y no hacía falta mencionar que Ace no se iría. Sin embargo, el silencio fue interrumpido por las tripas de Ace, las cuales clamaban por algo de comida luego de la exhaustiva jornada que habían mantenido esa noche. Sanji se incorporó y fue hacia el refrigerador. Aun quedaba un poco de Delirium Tremens. Se lo dio a Ace y volvió a sentarse junto a él, observándolo comer.

-Eres el mejor cocinero, -elogió Ace apenas dio el primer bocado-me alegro de que Luffy te haya enrolado en su tripulación. Y tu delirium tremens es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida. –Sanji sonrió un poco pervertido.

-¿Ah sí? Yo creo que no es del todo bueno… prefiero el "Delirium tremens" que me diste a probar esta noche. –Ace correspondió a la sonrisa y dejó el postre a un lado. El rostro de Sanji estaba a muy pocos centímetros del suyo.

-No deberías decirlo tan a la ligera, la noche es joven y yo aún tengo muchas energías… -Sanji mordisqueó los labios de Ace juguetonamente y luego dijo con una voz cargada de intención.

-¿Y qué tal si es precisamente lo que busco?-Ace aventó el postre por allá. Ya lo limpiarían luego. Acercó los labios de Sanji contra los suyos por enésima vez esa noche. El rubio, decidido a participar más esta vez se separó de él y comenzó a besar el cuello del moreno. Fue justo en ese momento que se abrió la puerta. Era Luffy.

-¿Uh? ¿Ace? –Ace y Sanji se pusieron de mil colores y se separaron bruscamente. Luffy estaba somnoliento, pero no le tomó mucha importancia a la situación. Al parecer para él no había nada de raro en que su hermano estuviera desnudo en la cocina con su cocinero en una posición bastante comprometida. –Shi shi shi solo vengo por un bocadillo. –Sanji respiró tranquilo. Si solo era eso… Luffy fue al refrigerador y tomó un montón de cosas. Cuando iba a la salida pareció recordar algo y sonrió ampliamente. –Esta noche todos están muy ocupados… también Zoro y Robin estaban desnudos cuando me los encontré shi shi shi

Por un minuto pareció que Sanj iba a lanzar sus acostumbrados improperios contra Zoro por estar así con su Robin schwan, luego decidió que no era tan importante realmente. Luffy sonrió una última vez antes de salir de la cocina.

-Como sea… me alegro de que estén juntos shi shi shi lo mejor de todo es que ahora Sanji deberá cocinarme más carne deliciosa porque soy el hermano de su koibito shi shi shi –feliz de la vida, el impredecible capitán salió de la cocina. Sanji suspiró aliviado, si Luffy no se lo había tomado a mal, no le preocupaba nada más.

-Nunca deja de sorprenderme ese baka…-le comentó a Ace, que parecía estar bastante tranquilo pese a haber sido sorprendido por Luffy en tal situación.

-Ni yo terminó de entender lo que pasa por su mente- confesó Ace. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras volvía a inclinarse sobre Sanji- En fin… ¿En que nos quedamos?

-Estábamos hablando de postres –respondió Sanji mientras sus labios volvían a apoderarse del cuello de Ace. Este gimió cuando Sanji le dio una mordida particularmente fuerte.

-Es una conversación interesante… no me molestaría hablar de ello toda la noche… -las manos de Ace retiraron la cabeza de Sanji lejos de su cuello y acomodaron la garganta del rubio, dejándola a su disposición. Comenzó a recorrer con su lengua esa piel que comenzaba a resultarle familiar. Después de todo, el gusto era su sentido favorito, y gracias a eso, había terminado por enamorarse de Sanji. Además el gusto le permitía conocer algo… había algo más delicioso que la comida de Sanji, y esto era el propio cocinero.

* * *

Bueno, espero reviews ^^ y si a alguien se le antojó el postre de Sanji... pues he de decir que por alguna extraña razón se me imagina como que fue preparado con fresas... de donde saque tal idea no lo pregunten XD


End file.
